1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven and a control method thereof and more particularly to a turntable driving apparatus of a microwave oven and a control method thereof by which a turntable can be moved vertically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, when a cooking information is established by a user through key input means in order to cook the food 106 placed on a turntable 104 of a prior art microwave oven (see FIG. 8), the cooking information is input to control means (not shown), and high frequency waves are generated by high frequency generating means (not shown) according to control of the control means to thereby cook the food 106.
In the conventional microwave oven thus constructed, the turntable is rotated about a vertical axis while the food is cooked by high frequency.
However, there is left room for improvement in the conventional microwave oven in that, because the high frequency is infused into an upper area of a cooking chamber through a wave guide to be directly radiated to the food or indirectly radiated as a result of reflections from a wall surface in the cooking chamber, the cooking time cannot be shortened and cooking efficiency cannot be improved either, due to the relatively small quantity of high frequency which is actually radiated directly to the food.